you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Anime Tập 2/Kịch bản
Cảnh 1 đề tập 2 [Bối cảnh: Hồ bơi trong nhà] Kikyō Kushida: Này, dừng lại đi! Chiaki Matsushita: Xin lỗi~ Maya Satō: Thích thiệt đó nhỉ? Kikyō Kushida: Mồ, các cậu được lắm! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Vào giờ hoạt động tự do trong tiết bơi lội, tất nhiên ai nấy đều sẽ chia thành các nhóm nhỏ...Ra là vậy. Có vẻ như tôi đã thất bại trong công cuộc kết bạn. Suzune Horikita: Cậu đang suy nghĩ cái gì vậy? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Tôi đang tự đấu tranh tư tưởng với bản thân. Suzune Horikita: Sao bọn họ có thể vẫn còn vô tư sau những gì đã diễn ra? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Họ đang cố gắng không để nó gợi lại trong tâm trí chăng? Suzune Horikita: Chắc hẳn là vậy. Kikyō Kushida: Thôi kì quá! (Bài hát mở đầu) Cảnh 2 [Bối cảnh: Hồ bơi trong nhà] Suzune Horikita: Coi bộ họ thích thú quá.. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Mới đầu xuân này mà đã mở lớp bơi. Mà nói chung thì trong khi đó sẽ có thời gian thảnh thơi...chẳng trách nắm nhất bị cuốn hút nhỉ? Kushida đang bị bắn nước vào người bởi [[Kokoro Inogashira] trong khi Mei-Yu Wang ôm chầm lấy cô từ phía sau.] Suzune Horikita: Trông như một lũ con nít ấy. Nhưng cũng không ghét được. Trong mắt của Hệ Thống-S, họ là những thành phần tệ hại nhất. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Bao gồm cả cậu mà? Suzune Horikita: Ừm. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Hệ Thống-S... Cảnh 3 [Bối cảnh: phòng học lớp 1-D] [Hồi tưởng bắt đầu] Sae Chabashira: Đúng vậy, đây là Hệ Thống-S. Chabashira viết lên bảng điểm số của từng lớp năm nhất (Hệ Thống-S). Với lớp A,B,C và D lần lượt là 940, 650, 490, 0. Sae Chabashira: Nó đánh giá học sinh qua thời gian thực và phân bố vào các giá trị số hóa. Nhìn đây. Đây là những gì mà lớp D đã thể hiện, tuyệt vời đến độ đạt hạng bét. Các em là những thành phần tệ hại nhất. Kikyō Kushida: Không? Ayanokōji liếc nhìn sang Suzune Horikita Sae Chabashira: Nhưng cô rất ấn tượng. Chưa từng có lớp học nào mất sạch toàn bộ điểm số như vậy chỉ trong một tháng, ngay cả lớp D cũ. Yōsuke Hirata: Thưa cô, chí ít hãy cho chúng em biết tiêu chuẩn xét điểm cộng và trừ ạ. Sae Chabashira: Tương tự như ở xã hội thực tế, cô không thể tiết lộ chi tiết đánh giá tác phong của các em. Đây là "điểm lớp" hiện tại được các lớp sở hữu. Với mỗi điểm lớp, 100 điểm cá nhân sẽ được phân bố cho mỗi học sinh trong lớp đó. Khi các em đến đây, mỗi lớp có 1000 điểm. Nói cách khác, chính các em đã làm mất chúng. Kikyō Kushida: Dạ thưa. Bọn em có cơ hội lấy lại điểm không ạ? Sae Chabashira: Có chứ. Và nếu các em kiếm được nhiều điểm hơn lớp C, lớp ta sẽ được thăng hạng lên lớp C, và lớp C sẽ rớt xuống lớp D. Cơ hội gần nhất cho các em sẽ là kì kiểm tra giữa kì sắp tới. Tùy thuộc vào điểm số, các em sẽ có thể kiếm được nhiều nhất là 100 điểm lớp. Ayanokōji ghé nhìn sang xem Suzune Horikita đang làm gì Kanji Ike: Chỉ có 100? Haruki Yamauchi: Thôi...có còn hơn không chứ? Sae Chabashira: Tuy nhiên...Đây là kết quả của bài trắc nghiệm vừa qua. Thật là những con số rác rưởi! Bắt đầu từ lần sau, bất kì ai bị điểm liệt ở kì thi giữa kì hay cuối kì đều sẽ lập tức bị đuổi học. [Hồi tưởng kết thúc] Cảnh 4 [Bối cảnh: Hồ bơi trong nhà] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Với tình hình hiện tại, nếu ta muốn kiếm được vài điểm lớp, mỗi con người trong lớp sẽ phải thay đổi hành vi và cố gắng đạt điểm cao trong kì thi giữa kì. Suzune Horikita: Đúng vậy. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nói trắng ra, để có thể đạt được con đường đại học rộng mở và cơ hội làm việc cao mà ta mơ ước khi nhập học ở đây... Suzune Horikita: ...ta cần phải đánh bại lớp C. Chừng nào còn ở lớp D, đường tiến thân càng hẹp chừng đó. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Đó là phong thái của cô Chabashira mà? Suzune Horikita: Không phải. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nghe giống giống mà. Horikita cảm thấy bối rối khi nghe Kiyotaka Ayanokōji nói vậy. Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun, cậu có chơi thể thao gì không? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Không có. Không phải chuyện tự hào, nhưng ở sơ trung tôi không tham gia clb nào cả. Suzune Horikita: Vậy mà...Cơ tay của cậu và... Kikyō Kushida: Nè, nè! Horikita-san! Muốn bơi cùng bọn tớ không? Suzune Horikita: Không, cảm ơn. Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san, cậu không giỏi bơi à? Suzune Horikita: Tôi không giỏi cũng không dở. Kikyō Kushida: Hồi ở sơ trung, tớ bơi tệ lắm cơ. Nhưng tớ đã luyện tập rất nhiều và giờ thì thành thạo rồi. Suzune Horikita: Vậy à. Mừng cho cậu. Horikita đứng dậy bước đi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Vẫn không tiếp cận nổi nhỉ? Kikyō Kushida: Tớ vẫn mong bọn tớ sẽ hòa thuận hơn... Yōsuke Hirata: Mọi người. Tớ muốn mọi người lắng nghe kĩ một vài phút. Hôm nay chúng ta không đạt được điểm nào. Đây là vấn đề sẽ tiếp tục ảnh hưởng ta trong suốt thời gian còn theo học ở trường. Không thể nào chúng ta có thể tốt nghiệp với một con không tròn trĩnh cả. Kei Karuizawa: Bọn mình nhất quyết không để chuyện đó xảy ra được! Yōsuke Hirata: Chính xác. Vì lí do đó, ta cần chắc chắn kiếm được vài điểm ở tháng sau. Ken Sudō: Mày muốn làm gì thì làm. Đừng có lôi tao vào. Sudō bước đi. Cảnh 5 [Bối cảnh: Căn [hòng tối đối diện hồ bơi trong nhà.] Manabu Horikita: Lớp D...Sakayanagi của lớp 1-A...Và Katsuragi. Chúc mừng hai em. Lớp của các em đã đạt 940 điểm tháng này. Thật là một điều đáng tự hào. Em biết bao nhiêu về Hệ Thống-S? Cảnh 6 [Bối cảnh: Phòng học lớp 1-D] Haruki Yamauchi: Hideo! Là người bạn thân nhất, tớ muốn nhờ cậu việc này! Cậu mua cái trò này cho tớ được không, chỉ có 20,000 điểm? Kei Karuizawa: Thật ra, tớ lỡ chi nhiều điểm quá, nên giờ viêm màng túi rồi. Tớ hi vọng có thể mượn vài đồng từ các bạn nữ trong lớp... Chúng ta là bạn mà nhỉ? Chỉ 2,000 điểm là đủ rồi... Kikyō Kushida: Được thôi! Kei Karuizawa: Cảm ơn nha! Có bạn bè thật tốt quá! Suzune Horikita: Trưa nay, cậu có kế hoạch gì không? Nếu được thì đi ăn cùng tôi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ể? Cảnh 7 [Bối cảnh: Căng tin trường] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Vậy, mời dùng bữa. Xin lỗi, bắt cậu trả set cơm đắt tiền này cho tớ, có được không đấy? Suzune Horikita: Ừm. Tôi đã bảo sẽ đãi cậu bất cứ thứ gì mà. Horikita nhìn chằm chằm vào Kiyotaka Ayanokōji chờ cậu cắn miếng đầu tiên. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Gì chứ? Suzune Horikita: Sao vậy, Ayanokoji-kun? Mau ăn đi.. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ờ. Suzune Horikita: Giờ thì nghe tôi nói. Nghe bảo nhóm của Hirata-kun đã tiến hành kế hoạch sáng nay. Họ mở một nhòm học tập để chuẩn bị cho kì thi Gừi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nhóm học tập? Suzune Horikita: Ừm. Nhưng có ba thành viên lớp mình với số điểm cực thấp đã từ chối lời mời của cậu ta. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sudo, à? Suzune Horikita: Và cả Yamauchi-kun và Ike-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Công nhận họ trông không phải dạng người muốn học tập. Suzune Horikita: Cá nhân tôi không tưởng tượng được vì sao họ có thể tệ đến nỗi thi rớt.Nhưng sự thật là vẫn còn tồn tại các học sinh...với khả năng rớt là không thể tránh khỏi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nói nghe lạnh lùng vậy. Suzune Horikita: Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi. Nếu không có gì thay đổi, họ chắc chắn sẽ thi rớt. Và trong khi lớp ta muốn được thăng hạng, điều này sẽ giúp chúng ta tránh mất điểm, mà còn gia tăng thêm điểm số? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Vậy là cậu muốn tổ chức một nhóm học tập? Để giúp Sudo, Ike, và Yamauchi? Suzune Horikita: Ừm. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nghiêm túc chứ? Suzune Horikita: Cực kì nghiêm túc.Tiếp tục để mặc họ sẽ gây tổn hại đến toàn lớp D. Nếu tôi thực sự bị rớt xuống lớp D, thì tôi sẽ tự mình leo lên lớp A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Chờ chút đã. Suzune Horikita: Gì cơ? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Cậu vừa nói lớp A à? Suzune Horikita: Đúng vậy. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Không phải lớp C? Suzune Horikita: Lớp A. Tôi thấy việc mình bị phân vào lớp D là điều không thể chấp nhận được. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Thế, bước đầu tiên là giảm thiểu khả năng rớt? Suzune Horikita: Nếu hiểu thấu, cậu sẽ đoán ra để xuất của tôi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Đừng kéo tớ vào chứ... Suzune Horikita: Cậu đã ăn rồi mà? Set ăn trưa đặc biệt thịnh soạn mà tôi đãi. Tôi vẫn chưa tha cho cậu tội dám kết cấu với Kushida-san. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Chơi xấu quá... Suzune Horikita: Nếu cậu muốn giữa hai ta sòng phẳng thì hãy giúp tôi. Nhiệm vụ của cậu là tập hợp ba người họ và đưa vào nhóm học tập của tôi. Horikita đứng dậy và đưa một mẩu giấy cho cậu] Suzune Horikita: Đây là số điện thoại và địa chỉ email. Liên lạc với tôi khi cậu cần gì đó. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Số điện thoại đầu tiên của con gái trong đời học sinh trung học...Mặc dù tôi không lấy làm vui gì, nhưng cứ lưu lại đã. Cảnh 8 [Bối cảnh: Phòng học lớp 1-D] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Lỡ hứa rồi thì đành làm thôi. Tốt, triển nào. Kanji Ike: Kiếu Haruki Yamauchi: Hmm, không được. Ken Sudō: Mày nói cái gì?!? Cảnh 9 [Bối cảnh: phong kí túc xá] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Bó tay thật rồi. Chắc nên nhờ những người quen với họ giúp đỡ...Không biết nhỏ có không. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoai): Đường dây điện thoại nội bộ... thoại bắt đầu reo Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Vâng. Có thể nối máy cho em bạn Kushida của lớp 1-D được không ạ? Vnag6, em muốn hỏi bạn ấy vài điều về vấn đề lớp. Vâng. Kikyō Kushida: Alo? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Alo-- Ơ, tiếng gì vậy? Kikyō Kushida: Ayanokōji-kun? Xin lỗi, cậu nghe rõ chưa? Tớ mới từ nhà tắm ra, tờ cũng đã tắm xong rồi nên đừng lo. Cậu làm tớ bất ngờ quá. Chưa bao giờ tớ dùng điện dây nội bộ của kí túc xá cả! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Tớ cũng bất ngờ lắm. Kikyō Kushida: Hmm? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: À...Vui lên đi, Kushida. Cậu ừa được chọn làm đại sứ thiện chí đấy. Vì lợi ích lớp, xin cậu hãy cống hiến hết mình. Kikyō Kushida: Um? Ừm. Ừm. Nhóm học tập cho Sudo-kun à? Và Horikita-san tổ chức nó? Mà thì khi bạn bè gặp khó khăn, ta phải có mặt để giúp đỡ...Tấ nhiên là tớ sẽ giúp chứ. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Nhưng cậu đâu ảnh hưởng gì... Kikyō Kushida: Để bạn của mình bị đuổi học thì ác lắm. Cái cảm giác phải nói lời chia tay khi vừa mới trở thành bạn bè...Nó rất là tệ đó. Mà, đổi lại cậu giúp tớ một việc nhé? Tớ cũng muốn tham gia nhóm học tập đó. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Cậu thực sự muốn à? Kikyō Kushida: Ừm. Tớ muốn được học cùng với mọi người. À phải rồi! Cho tớ số điện thoại của cậu đi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Chắc chứ? Kikyō Kushida: Ừm! Hai đứa mình là bạn cùng lớp mà. Xin lỗi vì tớ chưa có cơ hội cho cậu số. Cứ gọi tớ lúc nào cũng được? gọi kết thúc. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Thông tin liên lạc của Kushida... Kushida gửi tin nhắn trên diện thoại. Cô bảo là cả Yamauchi-kun và Ike-kun đều đã đồng ý. Cô cũng vừa nói chuyện với Sudo-kun cậu cũng đã gật đầu. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ô, nhanh gọn quá. Cừ lắm Kushida. Ayanokōji gửi Suzune Horikita một tin nhắn với chủ đề: "Mừng lên đi, Horikita. Tpớ đã nhờ Kushida giúp, và cả ba người kia đều đã đồng ý cái rụp. Để Kushida tham gia nhóm học tập được chứ?" lập tức, Horikita gọi cậu Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: He- Suzune Horikita: Không. gọi kết thúc Ayanokōji cố gọi lại cho Horikita sau khi cậu bị cúp máy một cách bất ngờ. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Ít nhất nghe tớ nói-- gọi kết thúc Horikita gửi tin nhắn bảo là cô không biết Ayanokoji đang muốn nói gì. Ayanokōji lại cố gọi Horikita nhưng không thành, có vẻ như cô không muốn trả lời cuộc gọi của cậu, nhưng rồi cô lại gửi một tin nhắn . Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Ý cậu bảo không hiểu tớ muốn nói gì là sao? Tớ đã nói rõ ràng lắm rồi. Tin đáng mừng mà? Cả ba người họ đều đã đồng ý tham gia, ngay cả Sudo. Nhờ có Kushida, tất cả mới mới thuận lợi như thế này. Horikita từ chối lời đề nghị của Kiyotaka Ayanokōji trước cả khi cậu gửi tin nhắn . Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Mình còn chưa gửi nó. Kikyō Kushida: Vậy à. Cậu ấy nói thế à? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Xin lỗi nhé. Đã nhờ vả cậu giúp đỡ... Kikyō Kushida: Được rồi. Cứ để tớ lo liệu! Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Nội quy Trường Cao Đẳng Đào tạo Tiên tiến Tokyo. Tại trường này, mỗi lớp được thiết lập điểm lớp. Điểm lớp sẽ tăng giảm dựa vào thái độ học sinh trong lớp và kết quả bài kiểm tra đặc biệt. Mùng 1 hàng tháng, Private Point tương đương Điểm lớp x 100 sẽ được cấp cho toàn thể học sinh. Cảnh 10 [Bối cảnh: Thư viện] Ken Sudō: "Vô tri vô năng" ư? Suzune Horikita: Ừa, không giải được hệ phương trình nào, chỉ mới nghĩ đến tương lai của cậu ra sao thôi là tôi đã thấy rùng mình rồi. Sudō đe dọa Suzune Horikita bằng cách túm lấy cổ áo cô. Kikyō Kushida: Sudō-kun! Ken Sudō: Vấn đề này thì bị cái gì hả? Đâu cần phải học tập đúng không? Nếu cứ kè kè vào sách giáo khoa, thì chơi bóng rổ và nhắm đến chuyên nghiệp thì có ích cho tương lai hơn đấy. Suzune Horikita: Vậy à? Ấu trĩ nhỉ? "Chơi bóng rổ và nhắm đến chuyên nghiệp" ư? Cậu nghĩ mình có thể biến nó thành hiện thực trong thế giới này hả? Những kẻ nửa vời dễ vứt bỏ tức thì không đời nào thành dân chuyên được! Ken Sudō: Tao đã bỏ công nghỉ tập ở CLB rồi...vậy mà lại phí thời gian thế này. Kanji Ike: Tui cũng từ bỏ đây. Horikita-san có thể thông minh, nhưng đối xử với người khác như bề trên thế, thì tui theo không được đâu. Haruki Yamauchi: Tao cũng thế! Suzune Horikita: Nếu bị đuổi học cũng không thành vấn đề thì cứ việc nhé. tên ngốc ra về. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (độc thoại): Giao cho cậu lo, thì nó thành ra thế rồi đó? Kushida... Kikyō Kushida: Horikita-san...Kiểu vầy thì chẳng ai học chung với cậu đâu đó. Suzune Horikita: Qủa thật thì tôi đã sai lầm nhỉ? Tôi cảm nhận được rằng mình đã lo chuyện bao đồng rồi. Kikyō Kushida: Thế tức là... Suzune Horikita: "Nếu họ muốn cầm chân chúng ta, thì cứ việc để họ bị tụt lại"... là ý đó đấy. Kikyō Kushida: Ra vậy, mình hiểu rồi. Mình sẽ kiếm cách gì đó, mình sẽ làm thử. Vì mình tuyệt đối không muốn chia tay với mọi người nhanh thế này mà. Mình cũng không muốn bỏ mặc họ đâu. Horikita-san cũng mở buổi học nhóm vì nghĩ như thế mà phải không? Suzune Horikita: Nếu cậu thật lòng nói như thế thì không hề gì. Nhưng mà... À không... thật ra cậu đến đây để làm gì? Đến đây để cản trở tôi à? Kikyō Kushida: Cậu nói gì thế, mình không hiểu ý cậu. Tại sao Horikita-san cứ bình thản nói ra những câu dễ tạo thêm kẻ thù đến thế chứ? Nó khiến mình...buồn lắm đó. Kushida ra về Cảnh 11 [Setting: Dorm] Ayanokōji, while laying down, looks at his phone with the girl's contact number on his screen. After a while, he lets his hand down. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Maybe I'll go buy something. Cảnh 12 [Setting: Back Alley] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji reached the ends of the alley to buy at a vendo-machine, he heard someone talking. Manabu Horikita: Suzune, I didn't expect you to follow me, here. Suzune Horikita: Brother, I'm not the failure I was back then. I came here to catch up with you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Horikita and .. who? "Brother?" Manabu Horikita: "Catch up?" You still haven't even realized your own shortcomings. You were a fool to choose this school. Suzune Horikita: I'll reach Class A soon! When I do... Manabu Horikita: Impossible. Suzune Horikita: I will ... make it there. Manabu Horikita: What an unreasonable sister you are. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The student council president? Horikita forcefully pins Suzune Horikita's right hand on the wall. Manabu Horikita: My little sister, assigned to Class D, and I'm the one who bears the shame of it. Leave this school right now. Suzune Horikita: Brother, I- Manabu Horikita: You have neither the right nor the ability to aim for something higher. You must learn. Horikita is about to attack her but Kiyotaka Ayanokōji grabs his hand at a right time. Suzune Horikita: Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You were really going to drive that in, weren't you? Let her go. Suzune Horikita: Stop it. Ayanokōji-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I've never heard her speak that way. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji lets go of Manabu Horikita's hand, the latter quickly tries to go on offence but Kiyotaka Ayanokōji instantly counters it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Close call. strikes several more times but each time Kiyotaka Ayanokōji makes his counter to Manabu's surprise as he tries again and fails. Kiyotaka forces Manabu back. Manabu Horikita: You move well. Do you practice something? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Piano and calligraphy. Manabu Horikita: Oh, that's right. I'd heard there was a new student who got 50's in every subject on his entrance exam. You got a 50 on the quiz the other day, too. Fifty, exactly half of 100. Was that intentional? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Coincidences can be freaky. Manabu Horikita: You're a unique man, I see. Suzune, I'm genuinely surprised to see you've made a friend. Suzune Horikita: He's not my friend. He's just my classmate. Manabu Horikita: As usual, you've mistaken isolation for independence. Suzune. If you want to ascend to a higher class, struggle with every ounce of strength you have. Horikita walks out Cảnh 13 [Setting: Street Near the Back Alley] Suzune Horikita: I guess you caught me at an awkward time. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Actually, I was glad to see what a normal girl you could b- Horikita looked annoyed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I didn't say anything. Suzune Horikita: You're incredible. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, I used to do piano and tea ceremony. Suzune Horikita: You said it was calligraphy. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I did calligraphy, too. Suzune Horikita: Did you really rig your scores on the entrance exam? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It was a coincidence like I said. Suzune Horikita: I don't understand you at all. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you really finished with the study group? Suzune Horikita: Yes. I've determined those persistent failures to be a waste of my time. It doesn't benefit me in any way. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: They'll be expelled. Suzune Horikita: I don't care what happens to anyone else. To the contrary, those who remain will be the better students. Their loss will make it easier for our class to rise. I couldn't ask for more. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you sure that's not a flawed way of thinking? Your shortcoming is that you assume other will hold you back and put them at a distance from the start. Couldn't that philosophy, looking down on others, be what got you thrown into Class D in the first place? Suzune Horikita: I ... Cảnh 14 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): And so, with everything looking hopeless, the day arrived. We, we of Class D, every student in Class D. In grammar, math, chemistry, civics, English, and every other subject achieved high scores. (Ending Song) 3 Title Card